<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone in this place needs a little kindness by Queen_of_Thorns88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813359">Everyone in this place needs a little kindness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88'>Queen_of_Thorns88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia and Jaime's relationship from the time he joins the Kingsguard until her death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister &amp; Elia Martell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Elia Martell Creative Festivals</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone in this place needs a little kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hadn’t seen him in eight years. The golden boy her mother had wished her to marry was now being raised as the youngest member of the Kingsguard in history. Some would say that in the end the gods had smiled upon them both, but Elia knew better. The former heir of the Rock would soon learn that life in Aerys’ court was torture.</p>
<p>  She watches him train with his sworn brothers and she is certain that those hours are the happiest he ever is anymore. She catches the disillusion in his eyes whenever the King passes his judgment and his despair when he has to guard the Queen’s door whenever her royal husband visits her. Some things cannot be unheard and Elia’s heart breaks for his shuttered dreams.</p>
<p>  The first time she truly sees him is when she catches him playing with Rhaenys. Most of the Kingsguard, bar Arthur and her uncle, leave the little girl be, yet here is Ser Jamie crouched on the floor pretending to be a monster that Rhaenys and Balerion will slay. She listens to her daughter’s happy giggles, watches her eyes sparkle with joy and remembers of a little boy who was just as kind to a brother the world had deemed a monster. This is when she decides to be the friend he needs in this lonely place. </p>
<p>  They have started talking to each other, not as freely as they wished, for the spider’s presence is always on the back of their minds. He asks her about her homeland and shares his secret admiration for the people the Targaryens were never able to conquer. He shares about his life on the Rock, how clever his little brother is but he almost never talks about his father or sister and when he does it all seems too well rehearsed. </p>
<p>  She knows he had asked Rhaegar to join him against the rebels but once again he is left behind and disappointed. Aerys grows madder every day and Jamie is breaking apart so Elia advices him to just go away inside and find the place he is happy in and stay there. When he whispers his sister’s name everything becomes clear suddenly; their unnatural closeness, why he decided to throw away his birthright, the look in his eyes when someone speaks of her. What a cruel fate that they weren’t born in the House of the dragon. They would fit right in.</p>
<p>   His eyes meet hers and he knows she has understood everything.</p>
<p>“You must think us twisted my Princess”</p>
<p>“My good mother and good father are brother and sister, if Rhaegar had a sister he would have wed her instead of me and my children will probably have to wed one another.” She must be kind to the boy. He sees cruelty every day. His soft smile is all the reassurance she needs to know she spoke the right words.</p>
<p>   When the Mountain grunts on top of her and all her strength is leaving her she is surprised that she thinks of Jamie. If he were here she is sure he would be appalled by what his father has done. She only prays he had the time to protect the little girl he loved so much to play with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>